The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn
Разработка По данным сайта gameinformer.com, торговую марку "Dragonborn" Bethesda Softworks зарегистрировала ещё в мае 2012 года. Информация о новом DLC была также найдена в последнем патче для Skyrim на PC, который предполагает, что Dragonborn будет включать в себя новую броню, возможность оседлать драконов (что было уже представлено Bethesda на GameJam с презентации DICE 2012) и новую крупную локацию, где будут происходить события DLC - Солстхейм, остров, который уже однажды выступал в качестве места действия аддона Bloodmoon для TES III: Morrowind. 2 ноября Bethesda Softworks опубликовала запись в своем твиттере, о том, что официальный трейлер Dragonborn появится в понедельник 5 ноября. Также студия опубликовала первый арт, тем самым окончательно развеяв все сомнения по поводу разработки DLC. Как и предыдущие дополнения, согласно договору с Microsoft, Dragonborn стал доступен игрокам с Xbox 360 4 декабря, версия для PC стала доступна 5 февраля 2013, версия для PS3 - 12 февраля 2013 года. Вся информация о выходе была опубликована в официальном блоге Bethesda Softworks. Особенности *'Исследуйте земли вне Скайрима' — покиньте северную провинцию и отправьтесь на берег острова Солстхейм. На пути к разгадке тайны возвращения Драконорожденного вам встретятся данмеры-переселенцы в Вороньей скале и коренные жители — племя скаалов. *'Станьте самым главным Драконорожденным' — используйте всю мощь Голоса в схватке с первым Драконорожденным — Мирааком. Узнайте новые Крики и заклинания, например, «Аспект дракона», который позволяет призвать всю внутреннюю мощь дракона и наносить мощнейшие удары, а также усиливает другие Крики. "Циклон" — вызывает небольшой смерч. "Подчинение" — при использовании всех трёх слов Крика заставляет дракона сражаться на вашей стороне (после окончания главного квеста также станет возможно оседлать любого дракона, попавшего под воздействие крика). "Боевая ярость" — похож на Крик "Элементная ярость", но в отношении неигровых персонажей. *'Новые силы' — познайте темные силы во время путешествия в новое даэдрическое измерение — Апокриф, дом принца даэдра Хермеуса Моры. Собирайте книги запретных знаний и выбирайте новые пути развития ваших навыков и способностей. *'Новые подземелья, существа, оружие и прочее' — наденьте костяные, хитиновые или сталгримовые доспехи и используйте сталгримовое оружие на пути через множество подземелий. Сразитесь с грозными врагами, такими как пепельные монстры, рьеклинги и многими другими. *Основная сюжетная линия Dragonborn начинается с нападения на игрока группы агрессивных приверженцев некоего "культа Мираака" с целью устранения ложного драконорожденного. С трупа одного из них игрок должен прочитать записку, в которой указано имя "Мираак" и описан способ, с помощью которого отряд перебрался в Скайрим. Дальнейший путь лежит в доки Виндхельма, где культистов ожидает капитан судна, и с его помощью игрок может переправиться на Солстхейм. *В Dragonborn игрок повстречается с представителями древнейшей гильдии ассасинов в Тамриэле — Мораг Тонг, идеология которых значительно отличается от таковой Тёмного Братства. Локации * Апокриф *Храм Мираака *Воронья скала Существа *Рьеклинги *Ледяные призраки замка Карстааг *Грузовые пауки *Три типа Пепельных монстров *Змеевидный дракон *Медведи-оборотни *Скрытень Персонажи *Мираак *Хермеус Мора *Скаалы *Телваннийский маг Нелот Ту'ум *Аспект дракона *Циклон *Подчинение *Боевая ярость Трейлер thumb|right|350px"He was once one of them ''— the dragon priest. He ruled here in their name, ruled over Solstheim... '''But he did not served dragons, he devoured them! And like them he seeks to return...'' You didn't think that you were the only one? He was the first... DRAGONBORN!" Перевод на русский язык "Он был одним из них - драконьим жрецом. От их имени он правил здесь, правил 'Солстхеймом... Но он не служил драконам, он пожирал их!'' И как и они, он желает вернуться... Ты же не думал, что ты единственный в своём роде? Он был первым... ДРАКОНОРОЖДЁННЫМ!" Перевод Официальная локализация от 1С будет готова уже этой весной. Фанатский перевод Dragonborn от команды Elderscrolls.net был выпущен 7 февраля 2013 года. Галерея Dragonborn.jpg|Антагонист Мираак Dragonborn 08.jpg|Воронья Скала, место прибытия на Солстейм dragonborn_02_big.jpg|Маг в редоранском кабаке Dragonborn 06.jpg|Поселение Телванни Dragonborn 05.jpg|Поселение Телванни Dragonborn 15.jpg|Довакин в телванийской башне Dragonborn 03.jpg|Поселение скаалов dragonborn_04_big.jpg|Скаалы Dragonborn 04.jpg|Скаал Dragonborn 07.jpg|Нетч Dragonborn_6.jpg|Нетч на фоне Красной горы Dragonborn 02.jpg|Один из новых драконьих жрецов Dragonborn 22.jpg|Новая броня Dragonborn 27.jpg|Культист Мираака dragonborn_06_big.jpg Dragonborn 24.jpg|Пепельные отродья j352v.jpg|Пепельное отродье Dragonborn 26.jpg|Рьёклинги и клыкастый щетиноспин Dragonborn 21.jpg|Скрытень, новое существо из Апокрифа dragonborn_03_big.jpg|Искатель — многорукий монстр Dragonborn 23.jpg|Искатель в плане Хермеуса Моры Dragonborn 20.jpg|Довакин в Апокрифе Dragonborn 14.jpg|Апокриф во всей красе Dragonborn 13.jpg|Часть Апокрифа Dragonborn 12.jpg|Довакин читает Чёрную книгу dragonborn_05_big.jpg|Броня из сталгрима и Чёрная книга Dragonborn 25.jpg|Броня из сталгрима Dragonborn 17.jpg|Довакин подчиняет дракона Dragonborn 28.jpg|Полёт на драконе на фоне Глотки Мира dragonborn_07_big.jpg|Полёт на драконе Dragonborn 16.jpg|Эффект крика Аспект дракона Dragonborn 11.jpg|Один из Священных Камней Dragonborn 10.jpg|Строительство храма. На фоне — Красная гора Dragonborn 09.jpg|Древние нордские руины под храмом Мираака Rieking.jpg|Рьёклинг Алтарь Вороньей скалы.jpg|Храм Вороньей Скалы, вид изнутри Dragonborn 29.jpg|Мираак, поглощающий душу дракона Skriten.jpg Apokrif_book.jpg|Апокриф. Книга Shetinospin.jpg|Щетиноспин en:The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn de:The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn Категория:Dragonborn Категория:Дополнения Категория:Skyrim